1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pipes with tracer wires and more specifically to a tracer wire applicator apparatus and method, which allows a tracer wire to be applied to a pipe in an earthen trench.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Reissue patent no. RE 30,393 to Sherlock discloses a plastic pipe construction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,201 to Alveskog discloses a method and means for affixing a double sided adhesive tape onto an electric conduit and use thereof. Patent application publication no. 2006/0266464 to White discloses a filament tape system & method thereof.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a tracer wire applicator apparatus and method, which allows a tracer wire to be applied to a pipe in an earthen trench for locating a pipe once it is covered or which allows a tracer wire to be manually applied to a pipe.